True Feelings
by snghigurashi
Summary: oneshot. Kagome sees Inuyasha and Kikyou together and decides to go home. What happens when she goes missing?


**True Feelings**

**Disclaimer: no, sadly i don't own Inuyasha...**

* * *

"Kagome…look about earlier-"

"Shut up! I don't wanna hear it! Just leave me alone!" Kagome stomped off leaving Inuyasha slapping his head.

"Kagome! Hey, WAIT! KAGOME!" Inuyasha began running after her.

"SIT!" Kagome stomped her left foot. "Did you not hear me! LEAVE ME ALONE! You and Kikyou, I didn't wanna see it! Did you respect my wishes! NO! You kissed her anyway! You know how I feel!" She looked the young hanyou in the eyes as he lifted his head out of the ground.

"Huh? I don't know how you feel…about whatever you feel…" Inuyasha went into thought about what Kagome could be talking about. "Why does Kikyou kissing ME have to do anything with 'how you feel'?" Inuyasha stood up and brushed the dirt off his kimono.

"You don't know? Seriously? I knew you were kinda dumb, but really. Isn't it obvious?" Kagome put her hands on her hips.

"Is what obvious?"

"I guess not…" She let out a long and heavy sigh. "Look, Inuyasha, I…I…l-l-lo …" Kagome starred at her feet. "Well I gotta go!" Kagome started walking off.

"Kagome, wait." Inuyasha started walking after her. "Kagome? Kagome? KAGOME! Please stop!" Kagome started walking faster. Inuyasha had to run to keep up. "Kagome!"

"Inuyasha I really don't want to talk with you right now. Please leave me alone. I'm going to go home. I'll come back when I feel better. Kagome started walking off. Inuyasha decided to just accept defeat and would talk to her when she came back. With that he started walking back to camp.

**3 hours later **

'_Where the hell is Kagome? I know she went back to her own time and everything…but…something doesn't feel right. I'm gonna go look for her.'_ Inuyasha stood up and started walking off in the direction Kagome went.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs as she had been for the past 3 hours. "I-INUYASHA!" She was holding on to a branch for dear life. _'Dang it! My arm, my arm is getting really tired now! I don't how much longer I can last out here.' _

"KAGOME! KAGOME, WHERE ARE YOU!" Inuyasha was now officially worried out of his mind. He was bouncing from tree to tree calling out her name. "KAGOME!"

"INUYASHA! IS THAT YOU! INUYASHA!" Kagome had a look of pure hop in her eyes. "INUYASHA! I'M OVER HERE!"

"Kagome? KAGOME!" Inuyasha ran in the direction of the voice. _'What the hell id she still doing here! Why didn't she go home? Damn!_' "Kagome! WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Down here!" Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha peering over the side of a huge cliff. "Inuyasha." Kagome let out a sigh of relief.

"What the hell are you doing down there! How long have you been down there! Why didn't you call sooner!" Inuyasha was looking for a way to get to her while waiting for an answer.

"I was walking home when I feel down the cliff. I grabbed on to a limb growing outta the side. I've been calling for the past 3 hours! My arms can't hold on much longer! Please, hurry!" Kagome felt the limb start to break. She had been moving on it so much that it started to break. "Inuyasha! The limb is starting to break!"

"Hold on just a little longer! You're pretty far down and still have a long way to go! Just don't go anywhere!"

"Where the heck would I go!" Kagome shot him a look.

"Kagome I'm comin' down!" Inuyasha took his sword out of the scabbard and stuck it into the side of the cliff.

"Say what?" Kagome was very confused.

"I'll be right there!" Inuyasha was half way down when he heard a snap. "Kagome don't move! If you can help it, don't panic!"

"I won't." Kagome grew very silent. Inuyasha reached the branch.

**SNAP **

"Kagome!" Inuyasha reached down and grabbed the girl by her right wrist. "Kagome, hold my hand!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome grabbed his hand as instructed. As soon as she did that Inuyasha sword started coming out of place. "Inuyasha! Your sword! It can't handle this weight hanging on it! You have to let me go or we'll both die!"

"No Kagome! I won't let you go! I'm sorry about the whole Kikyou thing. I didn't know she would do that, and I didn't know that it would hurt you. I'm sorry." Tears started falling from his eyes.

"I-Inuyasha. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have gotten so mad. It's your life, not mine. I can't tell you how to live it." Kagome was choking out tears. "Inuyasha you can't hold on to me for much longer. Your sword is about to come out and your hand is getting sweaty."

"I won't let you go. You mean too much to me! Don't you dare let go!" Inuyasha could feel the sword starting to slip even more. He could also feel how sweaty his hand was getting. _'Shit! I can't let go! I can't let her fall!_'

"Inuyasha."

"Yeah?" Inuyasha looked down at her. She was crying.

"I love you. That's why I can't let you die saving me. That's why I hate Kikyou. That's why I got mad when you guys kissed." She smiled and closed her eyes and let tears fall. She let Inuyasha's hand go.

"KAGOME!" Kagome fell. Inuyasha started choking out tears. "K-K-Kagome… I love you too."

* * *

i am NOT a Kagome hater. the story would just be better if she died. it makes it sadder 


End file.
